wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Strange Circumstances (WildKadachi)
Strange Circumstances is WildKadachi's submission for PinkRose's writing contest. Do not edit this page without my permission. OCs in this story include Botfly and Black Widow (WildKadachi). In the dark of the night, deep in the dungeons of Wasp Hive, something stirred Botfly awake. It was nothing more than the subtle ‘click’ of talons rapping on the cobblestone floor, yet it was easily mistaken for the jangle of chains or the turning of a key in a lock. The first thought that came to Botfly’s mind was that of freedom; the ideal that after all these torturous years of having no will that was his own, recoiling at the guards that circled him day by day, and hearing the audible gasps of horror of the passing citizens outside his cage, was only mere moments away from ending. When Botfly opened his eyes to gaze around the sparsely lit room, with jars of flamesilk hanging by a thread tied to the ceiling, all he could see was the outline of an unfamiliar form standing just outside his cage. This silhouette wore no armor, and their scales blended in with the shadows that surrounded his prison, with only the flicker of the flamesilk above giving away their ghost-like presence. This was no guard, but someone, or something else, entirely. "Who are you...?" Botfly muttered gruffly, slowly rising from his sleeping position on the cold stone floor. His bones ached as they began to move, making him stagger at times as he sat up to fully gain awareness of his surroundings. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed that this dragon had stripes of red along their backside, and their eyes were a dark deep-sea blue. "I'm a HiveWing, same as you... except, we are different in ways only you and I can understand," The red and black dragon spoke softly, their voice sounding feminine and slightly raspy, "My name is Black Widow. I'm known as the successful test subject of an experiment led by Queen Wasp, and I am now her loyal assassin. Need I give away any more exposition, or should I stop there?" "Seems that you and I come from the same background. If I may ask, why are you even talking to me right now? How did you even slip past the guards?" Botfly asked, intrigued by Black Widow's words. Out of all the rumors he'd heard from the guards and passerby citizens, not once had he ever gotten wind of a successful test subject. All of the ones after him had died or were never seen from again, not a single HiveWing had survived Queen Wasp's tests of making a super-HiveWing. "I snuck right past those oblivious lizard-brains, they clearly need better training," Black Widow snickered in between her words, her clear hatred for Queen Wasp's sentries showing through her mysterious facade, "As for why I am here, it's because, in a way, you've inspired me." Botfly inched backwards in confusion, his mind reeling with questions. "Wait, what? Why? What have I done to make you look up to me? You're an assassin, not a prisoner without will or reason!" As he said this, several scales rotted off his neck, making him flinch in pain as he gazed at them falling to the ground. He put a talon to where a spot of flesh was, feeling it pulse under his claws, and then he quickly drew his talon away from his neck. Black Widow noticed his strange behavior, but decided not to comment on it. "Queen Wasp has told me all about you, she is, quite honestly, surprised by your will to survive, even with the state you're in," She commented as she lifted a claw to point at the fallen rotten scales, "And once she told me about how you managed to kill one of her own guards from inside your cage. I find that impressive." Botfly visibly cringed as the words slid off of Black Widow's tongue, and the mentioning of the guard had not helped him feel any better. That event had happened three whole years ago, yet the scene played in his mind so clearly: The guard's name was Lycosa. He was a regular of Botfly's, usually being the one to look after him when no one else wanted to. He was young fellow, more than likely just aging past dragonethood, and he had bright sunflower-yellow scales that were covered in pale tan swirls that covered his entire body from the tip of his nose to the stinger on his tail. Lycosa was generally kind and, for some reason, loved to make conversation with the rotten corpse of a dragon. The two HiveWings, though oh-so different from each other, considered themselves buddies, and Lycosa would always promise to talk to Botfly the very next day. Yet, of course, '''all good things must end for those who are made to suffer.' ''One day, when Lycosa was back at it again with his usual talks with Botfly, the young HiveWing had made the mistake of touching his rotting talon. Maybe it was only out of curiosity of what the feel of flesh was like, or maybe he just wanted a harmless and wholesome handshake, but what happened afterwards would haunt Botfly for the rest of his intolerable existence. In a fit of sudden rage, Botfly slashed his claws straight at Lycosa's face through the bars of his cage, and the protruding stingers from his wrist managed to lacerate the entire right side of the guard's face. The bright, sun-litten colored scales were stained with rivers of crimson that dripped down Lycosa's cheek, yet he was still alive and conscious. All that Lycosa could do was look up at Botfly with terror in his eyes, before the effects of the stingers took hold of the once young and lively dragon. Holes slowly drilled themselves into his face, piercing through his scales and his flesh, making him screech in pain as he writhed on the ground, and catching the attention of passerby citizens and nearby guards. Screams of horror filled Wasp Hive as dragons witnessed something they would never see again, and the shouts of the guards calling for medical help could hardly overpower them. After what seemed like a lifetime, doctors had arrived on scene to take the poor HiveWing to a hospital, and as they dragged the quivering body away, Botfly took in the sight of his only friend, and this was the last he would ever see of Lycosa. Black Widow seemed to take notice of Botfly's fear, and refrained from talking about it anymore, "With all that said, is it possible that I may speak to you again in the near future?" She asked, dipping her head in a respectful manner. Botfly scrunched up his snout in confusion, "Do you ask me this question because you must leave soon? If so, then yes, at midnight once more." He answered, raising his eyebrows at her lowered head. This HiveWing was strange, but he yearned for the knowledge that she might have held about Queen Wasp and the other test subjects. "Then it is settled. Tomorrow night, I will see you again," The assassin concluded, beginning to slowly stride backwards into the darkness. Before she fully disappeared, however, she asked one last thing that would resonate with Botfly for the longest time, as if she had read his mind, "Why do you wish for freedom when you know it won't come to you? Even in the strangest of circumstances, no one can save you, not even I can." Before Botfly could reply, Black Widow stepped back into the shadows, engulfed in the night once more. The deteriorating HiveWing stood still, letting her words sink into his skull. He stayed up the rest of the night, and as a hint of the sun's rays shone through the small holes in the outer walls to let some air in, the distant stirs of the guards outside commenced, and the quiet early morning chattering of the local citizens of Wasp Hive began, he was still contemplating over Black Widow's words. Letting the assassin have the confirmation of being able to visit his cage once again could either be the beginning of his demise and the end of life as he knew it... Or the end of his eternal loneliness and the beginning of a lasting, secretive friendship. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (WildKadachi)